Unprepared
by Rachieee
Summary: Shes an actress, and actresses had to be prepared. And she was. Except when it came to love.  LivXCharlie


**Hey hey hey readers! This is my third Fanfic here, second Charlie bone one. It takes place, sometime when their older but still in school, i dont know use your imagination. (: Anywaaay, i would greatly aprriciate reviews, but be kind. Also, DISCLAMER: I am in no way Jenny Nimmo or associated with Jenny Nimmo, therefore making these characters, not mine. **

Olivia Vertigo never really _needed_ anyone. She'd always been rather independant. She was an actress, and actresses had to be strong, they had to be prepared. And she was, she was brave, she was funny, she was outgoing, and she was widely known throughout Bloors academy as the girl who always wore bright colors and hair was dyed differently every other day. Yup. That was Olivia. For the most part, she was invincible, she could perform any kind of act she wanted, wether it meant performing on stage, or performing to help her friends. And she was great at it. It had been a while since she had first met him, since she had realized she was one of them. But she was, she was one of the endowed, a child of the red king, and she had great friends. She was ready for anything, a battle against the _other _endowed, a mission to spy on Charlies great aunts, or tomrrows history exam. She was ready for anything. Except, love. No, Olivia Vertigo, who had thought up giant aligators and knights, who had snuck into seceret rooms, who was constantly getting in trouble but managed to stay free of expulsion, hadn't seen love coming. But it did. And for the first time in her life, she wasn't ready.

It all happenend in the kings room. Olivia was studdying hard for a final in theatre of the 17th century, when she looked up. Her gaze followed her friends, over to Charlie Bone. It was a normal day, his hair was a mess, he had a look in his eyes that said he would never be able to figure out his geometry homework, and he looked...adorable. Why hadn't she ever seen that before? It was if a tidal wave of something unfamiliar was happening to Olivia. Now, Tancred and Emma had been joking around with her telling her she needed to hook up with Charlie soon, but she never listened to them. I mean, who were they to talk? It took them forever to get together.. But as she looked up at Charlie, she couldn't help but wondering, were they right?

Olivia had spent all of her study time in the kings room thinking of Charlie, it was weird. She felt..exposed, as if she wasn't herself. As if the hair dying-outgoing-actress-illuison making-crazy person she was, was gone, and replaced by someone who was.. lovesick. She didn't like it. Not at all, and the only way to get back, to the hair dying-outgoing-actress-illusion making-crazy person she was, she was going to have to tell Charlie. She didn't know how, but she'd find out soon enough. Thats when Emma Tolly, her best friend came skipping next to her.

"Hey Liv! So, i was thinking about that project we-whats wrong with you?" She asked.

Liv cursed in her head, leave it to Emma to find a way to see right through her.

. "What do you mean? Im fine." She lied. Emma rolled her eyes and said, "Come on Livvy, youv'e got this look on your face, kind of like determination and..love?" As Emma said it, realization must have grabbed her by her blonde ponytail.

"Oh my gosh, did you finally realize your feelings for Charlie?" Olivia rolled her eyes and said,

"Shut up you sound like a therapist." She sighed and said, "No. I didn't. He may be cute, and funny, and completely hopeless at times but still brave.." She realized she was rambaling and shut her mouth.

"Mhm. I told you. Oh look! Theres Charlie now. You should go talk to him!" Emma said. And with that, she was darting across the hall to go talk to Tancred.

"Hey Liv."

"Hey Charlie."

Olivia didn't know what to do, or what to say. Charlie looked nervous too, but Olivia didn't notice. She was staring at her shoes. They stood in silence for a minute. She wanted to say something, anything. And for once, Olivia Vertigo, was unprepared. She didn't know what to do. So she started to say something.

"Listen I-" Olivia started

"Do you wanna go to a movie friday night?" Charlie interuppeted. Olivia smiled and said,  
"Sure. Id love to."

"Great, il come by your house at 6?"

"Sounds good. Oh and make sure you dont get detention." Olivia said smiling. Charlie walked the opposite way laughing and promising to stay out of trouble. As Olivia walked to the dorm, she smiled to herself. Maybe Charlie wasn't as clueless as he normally seemed, and maybe you don't have to be aware of everything, sometimes surprises, like finding out your in love, could be good. And maybe, things would go just great between them. But Olivia wasn't sure, because unlike the rest of her life, when it came to love, she was absolutely unprepared.

**Well? Review please! Thanks. Love you. 3**


End file.
